Dirty Little Secret
by Chibi-Inu13
Summary: Did she think that she could get away with it? Did she honestly believe that he didn't know? Because if she did then she's wrong. Dead wrong. [Oneshot]


**Title:** Dirty Little Secret

**Genre:** Angst, Romance(?)

**Pairings:** Inu/Kag (?)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't ask

**A/N:** Many, if not all of you, will probably _not_ like this fic. If you don't like _un-happy _endings, please ignore this fic and go find a happy one because this won't end _happily ever after_. Oh...and no flames please, i'd rather you not waste my time or yours.

* * *

Does she think she's fooling anyone? Sneaking back into camp late at night, silently moving between the trees –careful not to break any branches along the way. Making sure that she's down wind so that he wouldn't be able to catch her scent. Slowly and carefully crawling back into her sleeping bag, keeping one eye trained on him, way up in his tree –their silent guardian. Does she think that he doesn't notice? How she does this every night, waking up and creeping out into the forest alone doing God knows what. Does she think that he can't smell him all over her –the least she could've done was to rid herself of that awful stench, is that too much to ask?

Does she really think that he doesn't know?

Because if she did then she's wrong –_dead_ wrong.

He knows what she's up to; he's not that stupid. He's known all along what she been doing –or to be more precise who she's doing –when she leaves the campsite at night. How does he know? Because he's been following her silently in the trees, watching to make sure nothing gets her, or the Shikon no Tama. She thinks she's so smart, thinking of every possible way to not get caught, but there's one thing that she forgot to take account of –and that's he never sleeps at night. Nope, he pretends to, just to keep a watchful eye on her, because he loved her –and now that he thinks about it, it was really stupid of him.

Seriously, him in love with her? How _fucked_ up is that?

So he follows her, sailing across the treetops quietly to not draw any attention to himself –if she caught him there would be hell to pay. She walks for a couple of minutes, throwing a cautious look over her shoulder every now and then, probably looking out for him –too bad she never thought about looking up. Stupid girl. She carries with her, her bow and a quiver of arrows and he silently praises her. At least she has enough sense to bring protection.

After about ten minutes walking through the forest, she stops in the middle of a clearing and sits down on a fallen log, clearly waiting for someone to come. He stops a few feet away, perched up in a tree, hidden behind the branches. He sniffs the air cautiously, making sure that the area is safe –the least he could do is make sure she doesn't get herself killed. So he watches her, once and a while sniffing the air, his ears trained carefully to every sound made in the forest. And she just sits there, waiting patiently as she picks at the grass at her feet.

And then, just when it looks like she's about to leave, he comes with a cloud of dust trailing behind him –the _Wolf_. Her ever-vigilant protector sits up straight on the branch he's sitting on, hand grasping the hilt of his sword tightly as he prepares to jump down to her rescue. That is of course, he was going to jump down to her rescue, but stopped himself half way when he saw her kiss him.

Yup, she was kissing the Wolf. And if he looked carefully enough –Yup there it was –with her tongue. Yes, she is sticking her tongue, down the Wolf's throat –and hey look, he sticking his down hers.

That. _Bitch_.

How could she? How could she after all her proclamations of love and devotion and how she would stay by his side forever and blah, blah, blah. Was it all a lie? A beautifully constructed lie just to get him to trust her? To fall in love with her? Because if it was, it had worked, a little too well actually.

So her protector sits in the tree, watching in disgust as the Wolf begins to rips her clothes off, while she claws at his and –_ewwww_ oh God, he did not want to see that. He turns away, flattening his ears against his head as they scream and moan, and make all those other disgusting little noises that people make while they're fucking. But why does he sit there and wait? Because he has to protect her –and the jewel.

After ten minutes –yeah that's right, _ten_ minutes –the Wolf finally gets off of her, and they quickly get dressed. With their clothes finally on –thank god –she gives him one last lingering kiss and then with small wave, the Wolf runs off, back to wherever the hell he came from. She then heads back to the campsite, a satiated smile on her lips –seriously how disgusting is that? Her protector quickly follows her and reaches the campsite before she does, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep just as she arrives.

And this continues for many, many months. The sneaking off at night just to fuck the Wolf –like really, how gross is that? –thinking that no one knows what she's doing. Oh but he knows, he's always known, and it's killing him because he knows. She betrayed him, she lied to him, and she made him believe that she cared for him. That whore.

She still tried to play innocent though. Always _'pretending'_ to want to stay with him, always '_proclaiming'_ her _'undying'_ love to him. She would always play the virgin, blushing if she caught him shirtless and trying hard not to stare. She would get pissed off whenever Kikyo came and tried to drag him off to hell, oswari'ing him into oblivion whenever he tried to stop her from leaving.

Complete and utter _bullshit_.

And it pissed him off greatly. Did she think that she was fooling anyone? Did she think he didn't know?

She announced that she wanted to go home one day. 'Have a test to study for,' she said as she headed towards the well. By now the jewel was complete, so he didn't really care if she went home or not.

He followed her silently, even if she was sleeping with the wolf, he did promise her that he would always protect her –at least one of them had to keep their word. When they reached the well, she turned around and smiled happily at him –oh he was so tempted to tell her that he knew of her little 'secret'. 'I'll see you later Inuyasha.' she said sweetly.

He smiled at her, his resolve slowly breaking. And then, without warning, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Kissed her with all the passion, with all the love that he ever felt for her, with all the hate that he felt for her. She clung on to him, kissing him just as passionately. Just when it seemed like they would suffocate from the lack of air, he pulled away slowly and dragged his mouth to her ear.

'Did you actually think I wouldn't find out?' he breathed into her ear.

He heard her gasp, and it brought a smile to his face. 'W –what did you say?'

He stepped away from her, a cold smile on his face, and slowly brought up his hand to show the jewel held in between his fingers. She looked down at her neck in disbelief and then back up to the jewel he calmly held. 'G-give that back.' she stammered.

He regarded her carefully, his gaze slowly softening at the sight of her tears –he could never stand it when she cried. He then pulled her into a hug, holding her close to him as she begged for forgiveness.

'_Bitch._' He whispered as he forcefully pushed her down the well, not caring that his claw snagged her on the way down. She stared up at him in shock as the blue light enveloped her body, sending her back 500 years or so back into the future. He stared down at the well sadly, the scent of her blood filling his nose. He thought that she would be different. He thought that she cared for him, like he cared for her. Sighing, he lifted the jewel to his face, drops of her blood coating its shiny, flawless surface.

A small smirk made its way to his lips. Oh well…at least now he could finally make his wish. He gripped the jewel –which slowly turned black –in his hand, and headed back towards the village.

_Besides…she wasn't that good of a kisser anyway._


End file.
